remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chao Garden
is the best example of a Chao Garden.]] The Chao Garden is a place where the A-Life creatures, the Chao, reside. Chao Eggs are deposited in an inaccessible garden that can only be viewed through a menu screen. Once the Chao has hatched, the player can equip it with a fighting character in order to give the bonded character special abilities. Game Appearences ''Sonic Adventure'' and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut In Sonic Adventure and its remake, Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, there are three Chao Gardens available: one in the hotel in Station Square, the second inside the cave in Mystic Ruins and the last one on an island near the Egg Carrier. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' and Sonic Advance 2: Battle In Sonic Adventure 2, there is a Hero Garden and a Dark Garden, in addition to a Neutral Garden. These are unlocked when the player has at least one Hero Chao and at least one Dark Chao in their possession. The Chao Garden in Sonic Adventure 2 contains a rock formation and a waterfall that leads to the Chao cave. ''Sonic Advance'', Sonic Advance 2 and Sonic Pinball Party In Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2 and Sonic Pinball Party, there is a mini version of the Chao Garden named Tiny Chao Garden. This garden has the same funtion as the normal Chao Garden, but contains a lot of differences. The player can bring Chao back and forth between the Chao Gardens in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut and Sonic Adventure 2 via the Tiny Chao Garden on the Game Boy Advance. ''Sonic Advance 3'' The Chao Garden reappears in Sonic Advance 3, there are seven Chao Gardens (one per zone). The garden only serves to control the Chao count and the Chaos Emeralds that you collected. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) In Crisis City in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006) Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)], there are highway signs of the Chao Garden (although the actual Garden is never seen). ''Sonic Rivals 2'' In Sonic Rivals 2, the Chao Garden is mentioned at the end of Sonic and Tails' stories. After they defeated the Ifrit in Chaotic Inferno Zone, Sonic says to Tails that they should go back to the Chao Garden and take a break. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood also features a Chao Garden, although it is inaccessible. In this game, the player can access the Chao Garden to view the Chao Eggs and Chao that have been collected. ''Sonic Unleashed'' Like in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), in Sonic Unleashed there are Chao Garden highway signs in Skyscraper Scamper during day. ''Sonic Jump Fever'' For the first time on Mobile Devices, Sonic Jump Fever has a chao garden where the player can shake the phone or tablet to unlock chao, teach chao to be loyal and also be with the player as well. Trivia *The Chao Gardens use an updated version of the A-Life system originally used in NiGHTS into Dreams' nightopian system. *Highway signs in Crisis City in Sonic the Hedgehog point to a Chao Garden, although the actual garden is never seen. Category:Places